Competitive Research Ideals
Competitive Research Ideals is a special episode of the series Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/30/2018. Story Conway is at Professor Rowan’s lab in the dark, with only a table lamb lighting the area. His desk has a computer on it, as well as a massive pile of books and loose leaf paper. Conway has his head lying on the computer, as he is fast asleep with his glasses off to the side. The blinds suddenly open, as a wave of light blinds Conway. He jerks awake, shooting up in his seat. Voice: My goodness. Is this what you would be doing without me? Conway puts his glasses on, seeing it is Dawn that is in the lab with him. Conway: Dawn! What a pleasant surprise! Dawn: You say that as if we currently don’t reside in the same town. I am surprised you haven’t come to visit. Conway: Ugh. I have been writing up reports on all the research I did on our journey. The fact that Combee only evolve if Female. Only Male Kirlia evolving with a Dawn Stone. Gliscor evolving with a Razor Fang at night. And of course, all my findings on the special magnetic field based evolution. I’m most likely going to have to travel out and get testimonies. Record statements from Roark and Maylene on those evolutions to support my claims. See if I can find Alan and Paul. Sheesh, he’s probably long gone. I have a lot of work that I need to get done. Dawn: Well, perhaps this will help. I had discussed at length with my parents on ways that we can benefit the Pokémon world. I was inspired by your dedication and passion to your research that we agreed to set up the Berlitz Foundation, making an allegiance with the Pokémon Association. We will fund Pokémon researchers in their experiments and research, in the agreement that we are notified of findings and research symposiums to help spread our name and influence. Conway: Really?! It’s just been a weekend since Ian left! How did you manage this so fast? Dawn: Never underestimate the influence of the Berlitz family. Plus (yawns) it has been a long weekend. But needless to say that all your research is funded. Professor Rowan has already agreed to our proposal. Conway: Oh, thank you Dawn! You have no idea what this means to me! Dawn: I think I do. That is why I did it. Conway shoots out of his chair, hugging Dawn. She is taken aback slightly, but returns the hug. Dawn: It is the least I can do after all you’ve done for me. Conway: On the contrary, this is the most you could’ve done. Gary: Hey Conway! Looks like you did get a girlfriend! Conway breaks off from Dawn, as Gary and Professor Rowan enter the room. Conway: Gary! How was your latest assignment? Gary: Apparently not as good as your last one! Rowan: Gary. Is that anyway to speak in front of our guest? Ms. Berlitz here has funded all of our research projects! Gary: Really?! That’s, wow. Thank you. Dawn: You are very welcome Gary. Rowan: Which brings us to our next topic. Gary, I want you and Conway to co-write the report on the Gliscor evolution. Gary: What?! But, you had me research that topic! Rowan: Yes, and upon your request I gave you what information I had on its evolution for you to investigate. And that ended with Conway assisting you. It is only fitting that you two collaborate on the written report. Have of copy of your initial transcript to me by the end of the week. Gary: (Not happy) Yes sir. Professor Rowan walks off, as Gary turns angrily towards Conway. Gary: Alright, here’s the deal. I’ve been working with Professor Rowan longer than you, and this is going to be the first article that I write as the sole researcher! I am not sharing the glory on this one, especially after you have your big magnetic field one going! Let this small one go. Conway: I understand your reluctance, however it was a group effort. There is no shame in two research assistants working together on this! Gary: What are you complaining about? Since I had another assignment before, you were the only other option to be the bodyguard to Ms. Berlitz here! If I had been here for that assignment, then I would be the one with the research study to work on! Conway: If you had escorted her, then you never would’ve run into Ian. And you may have never have found about this information. Gary and Conway continue to glare each other down, as Dawn clears her throat. Dawn: Boys, it is clear here that you are both acting like spoiled brats. It should not matter who writes the report as long as it gets done. Now, how about you both swallow your pride and work together? Conway: I am perfectly willing to. Gary: If that’s the case, let’s have a battle. I win, I work on it alone. Conway stares blankly for a moment, as if thinking through it. He then tilts his glasses, them reflecting the light off his face. Conway: I accept your challenge. Best two out of three. And if I win, we’ll work on it together. Gary: Heh! You couldn’t beat me before! You sure aren’t going to this time! Dawn: (Groans) This is not what I had in mind. End Scene Conway, Gary and Dawn go into the field behind Professor Rowan’s lab. Conway’s Munchlax, Slowking, Leafeon, Wormadam, Gliscor and Probopass are all lying about, as Gary’s Tangrowth swings in from the trees. Conway: Dawn. Would you mind being the referee? Dawn: To a battle that I think is an absolute waste of time? Sure. Why not? Dawn takes her position, as Conway and Gary stare each other down. Conway: For my first choice. Wormadam! I need you for a battle! Wormadam: Worm? Wormadam floats over, ready to go. Conway’s other Pokémon respond, gathering around to watch as well. Gary: That’s it, huh? Tangrowth! Get over here! Tangrowth: Tan! Tangrowth makes it over, ready to go. Dawn: How did I get involved in this? Begin! Conway: Wormadam, Hidden Power! Gary: And Tangrowth, use Sunny Day! Wormadam forms sky blue orbs around it, firing them at Tangrowth. Tangrowth glows gold as the sunlight intensifies. Tangrowth is hit by the Hidden Power, her groaning and falling backwards. Gary: It was super effective? Tangrowth, fire Solar Beam! Conway: Protect to Hidden Power! Tangrowth fires a golden Solar Beam, as Wormadam raises a blue barrier to Protect herself. Wormadam then fires Hidden Power, Tangrowth speeding out of the way to dodge. Conway: As expected, its ability is Chlorophyl. Rock Blast! Wormadam forms small boulders, firing them along Tangrowth’s trajectory. Tangrowth speeds past some of them, but is struck at her feet and knocked over. Gary: He’s gotten better, I’ll give him that. Power Whip! Conway: Confusion! Tangrowth’s arms glow purple as she swings them around, Wormadam’s Confusion stopping it right before reaching her. Tangrowth forms a silver energy ball, firing Ancient Power and blasting Wormadam back. Wormadam’s Confusion stops, as she is struck by Power Whip. Wormadam hits the ground defeated. Dawn: Wormadam is unable to battle! The winner is Tangrowth! Conway goes over and picks Wormadam up. Conway: Excellent battle, Wormadam. Take a good rest. Gary: I don’t even know why we’re battling. You can’t beat me. Conway places Wormadam alongside the others, as Gary waves Tangrowth off. Gary throws a Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: Staraptor! Conway: You are probably right. You are an equal to Ian, and I have never been Ian’s league. However, I have watched Ian strive for his goals for years now. If I have learned anything from my time with him, it is that I must be willing to fight for my own goals. Probopass. Probopass: Pro. Gary: (Serious) That’s your choice? I was expecting something else. Conway: Exactly the point. You were expecting Gliscor to handle your sky Pokémon. Probopass, use Rock Throw! Gary: Heat Wave! Probopass glows white, as jagged rocks form around it. Probopass fires the Rock Throw, as Staraptor soars through the air to dodge, as his wings glow with transparent red energy. He flaps his wings, releasing a scorching red Heat Wave. The Heat Wave melts the Rock Throw, as it slams into Probopass. Probopass takes it, standing its ground. Conway: Probopass has an abnormally high Special Defense for a Steel type. You’re gonna have to get in close. Gary: (Scowls) So that’s what your plan was. Staraptor, get in close with Aerial Ace! Conway: Strike it with Thunder Wave! Staraptor flies in, white outlines of energy parting past him. Probopass’ mini-noses rise, forming an electric dome around itself. Staraptor hits Probopass with Aerial Ace, being electrocuted by Thunder Wave. He flies past, stalling from paralysis. Conway: And Magnet Bomb! Probopass’ noses glows with silver energy. It releases a magnetic pulse wave, striking Staraptor and knocking him to the ground. Gary: Get in there with Close Combat! Gary: Rock Throw! Probopass fires Rock Throw, as Staraptor runs along the ground. Staraptor spins around, striking the rocks with his wings and legs, shattering them. Several rocks hit Staraptor, him groaning as he struggles to keep advancing. Staraptor makes a lunge at Probopass, as he sparks from paralysis. Conway: Finish it with Magnet Bomb! Probopass releases Magnet Bomb, knocking Staraptor to the ground defeated. Dawn: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Probopass! Probopass: Pro! Conway: Well done, Probopass! Probopass floats over to Conway, him petting it. Gary returns Staraptor, looking genuinely angry yet impressed. Conway: Time for the tie breaker. Gliscor. Gliscor: (Eager) Gli! Gliscor hops onto the field, winking. Gary: You’re seriously choosing Gliscor? Conway: This entire confrontation is based off me wanting to contribute to the paper explaining Gliscor’s evolution, with this particular Gliscor being the focal point of our research. It is only fitting that he accompanies me for the final battle. Gliscor: (Honored) Gli! Gary: Heh. You learned too much from Ian. Sentimental and holding grudges. Conway: I like to believe that I learned more good habits from Ian than bad. Gary: Whatever. Bastiodon! Gary throws his Pokéball, choosing Bastiodon. Bastiodon: Bast! Dawn: This isn’t good. This is essentially a rematch. And before, Gliscor was completely outmatched. Conway: Let’s start! Sky Uppercut! Gliscor: Gli! Gliscor glides forward, his pincer glowing a light blue. Gary: A Fighting type move, huh? If that’s you’ve got, then this will be easy! Take it, and use Metal Burst! Gliscor swings Sky Uppercut in an uppercut manner, striking Bastiodon in the middle of the face. Bastiodon becomes surrounded in a silver outline, preparing to release the stored energy. Gliscor strains and continues the uppercut, the force lifting Bastiodon’s front legs off the ground. Bastiodon is forced up onto its hind legs, releasing the energy burst skyward, missing Gliscor. Gary: What?! Conway: Knock Off then Sky Uppercut! Gliscor’s pincer sparks with dark energy, as he swings it down into Bastiodon’s exposed belly. The attack knocks Bastiodon onto its back, it flailing its legs helplessly in the air. Gliscor then rises up on his tail, and strikes the exposed belly with Sky Uppercut. Gary: Get back to your feet! And spin around with Iron Head! Bastiodon struggles, but manages to roll off to its side, managing to make it back to its feet. Bastiodon shuffles to the side, its head glowing like iron to slam into Gliscor. Conway: Dodge it! Gary: Metal Sound! Gliscor retracts back on his tail, dodging the Iron Head. Bastiodon’s head glows white and vibrates, releasing a high pitched sound wave. Gliscor is distressed by the sound, holding his ears. Gary: Flash Cannon! Conway: Quickly! Sand Attack! Bastiodon fires a energy beam of silver energy, as Gliscor scoops the ground and kicks up a dust cloud of sand. The Sand Attack intercepts the Flash Cannon, and deflects it off to the side. Conway: Metal Sound lowered our Special Defense. If that Flash Cannon hits us, we’re finished. We may not be as physically strong as Ian, but our tactics are enough to help us hold our own! We won’t lose this opportunity! Gliscor, glide in and use Sky Uppercut! Gary: Iron Head! Gliscor glides head on at Bastiodon’s Iron Head. Conway smirks at this. Conway: Sand Attack. Gliscor kicks up Sand Attack, hitting Bastiodon in the face. It veers off course, Iron Head missing and allowing Gliscor to strike Bastiodon in the side with Sky Uppercut. Bastiodon lets out a bellowing moan. Gary: Turn around and use Metal Burst! Bastiodon manages to turn itself around, releasing a Metal Burst. Conway: Ride the current! Gliscor pushes off his tail, soaring over the Metal Burst. The residual energy of Metal Burst creates a tailwind that Gliscor rides, shooting high overhead. Conway: Sky Uppercut! Gary: Flash Cannon! Bastiodon fires Flash Cannon up at Gliscor, who maneuvers through the air to dodge them. He goes pincer first at Bastiodon, striking it square in the face. Bastiodon doesn’t budge from the impact, both Conway and Gliscor looking concerned. Bastiodon releases a Metal Burst, that knocks Gliscor to the ground on his back. Conway: Get up! Gary: Finish it! Gliscor starts to sit up, as he is nailed by Flash Cannon. Gliscor hits the ground defeated. Dawn: Oh dear. Gliscor is unable to battle! Which means the winner is Bastiodon and victor is Gary! Gary goes over to Bastiodon, who is covered in scrape marks and bruises. Gary: They really did a number on you, didn’t they? Bastiodon: (Upset) Basti. Conway goes over to help Gliscor up, his other Pokémon gathering as well. Gliscor wakes up, moaning weakly and crying. Gliscor: Gli. Conway: Such a crybaby. You’ll be just fine. Excellent performance out there. I couldn’t have asked for more. Conway sets Gliscor down, standing to look Gary in the eye. Conway: In your report, be sure to mention me and my Gliscor. It is imperative for the data to be accurate. Gary: Oh, quick acting so honorable. I’ve decided to let you help me write the paper. Dawn: Are you serious?! You two just battled because you wouldn’t before! Gary: I guess a battle was all I needed for a change of heart. Besides, this way I don’t have to do ''all ''of the work. Dawn: Unbelievable. Conway: I accept the offer, and thank you for the opportunity. Dawn: Well, if you two are going to be getting busy, I shall be on my way. Conway: Thank you for everything, Dawn. Where are you off to now? Dawn: Professor Rowan had given me an idea of a Pokémon Professor who could benefit from the additional funds that the Berlitz Foundation can provide. Professor Elm in New Bark Town. Conway: (Chuckles) Yes, he is always understaffed. Good luck out there. Dawn: And you as well. Dawn does a slight bow, as she takes off. Gary looks at Conway impressed. Gary: Maybe we should send you on bodyguard duty more often. Get more of our research funded. Conway: From the way she made it sound, we are covered for a good amount of time. Now, shall we begin? Main Events * Conway begins writing research dissertations of the different evolution methods he learned about over the course of his journey. * Dawn has established the Berlitz Foundation, designated to help fund Pokémon researchers and their projects. * Gary and Conway have a battle, with Gary winning. * Gary and Conway agree to co-write a paper based off Gliscor's evolution. * Dawn reveals that she plans on traveling to Johto, to propose her foundation to Professor Elm. Characters * Conway * Gary Oak * Dawn Berlitz * Professor Rowan Pokémon * Wormadam (Conway's) * Probopass (Conway's) * Gliscor (Conway's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Tangrowth (Gary's) * Staraptor (Gary's) * Bastiodon (Gary's) Trivia * This special was solely created to wrap up the Evolution Research Arc. It also gave Gary a more appropriate wrap up, as the last time we saw him was when he was defeated at Lake Valor. ** It was also to give Gliscor another battle, as he hasn't battled since learning the new move Sky Uppercut. * The details of writing research papers comes from my experience in having to write them for my Master's program. * Dawn has started the Berlitz Foundation to fund research based off her experiences with Conway. It functions essentially like giving grants where the researchers assess how much money they would need for a project and then create a grant for that amount. * All the Pokémon Conway used in battle were the Pokémon he caught in Sinnoh and evolved. * Dawn traveling to Johto is setting up for another series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc